In a variety of solar energy utilization manners, photothermal utilization is to directly convert solar energy into thermal energy, and due to the relatively high conversion efficiency, has been promoted and applied widely. At present, an all-glass solar collector tube is the most common photothermal utilization technology, and includes an all-glass vacuum tube and an all-glass heat tube type collector tube. At present, in a manufacturing process of the all-glass vacuum tube and the all-glass heat tube type collector tube, an exhaust glass tail tube generally needs to be sealed on an outer tube in advance, and the glass tube is vacuumized and exhausted through the tail tube. However, in an application process, this glass tube is very likely to be damaged even if a protective cap is provided, resulting in vacuum leakage. Meanwhile, the beauty of the product is affected by the presence of the tail tube. Therefore, how to process an all-glass solar collector tube without an exhaust tail tube is a challenge faced by the industry, which directly limits the upgrade and update of products.